memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Colloquialism
In communication, a colloquialism was a commonly spoken word or expression often used in an informal or familiar conversation to a specific localization or group; as such, colloquial terms were often contained many elements of slang and idioms. Following the delivery of Leonard James Akaar in 2267, Doctor Leonard McCoy showed Eleen how to properly hold her new son, meanwhile speaking to the child with the non-sense phrase, "Oochy-woochy coochy-coo." Spock, who was not familiar with the saying, had it explained to him by James T. Kirk as being "An obscure Earth dialect," and that "If you're curious, consult linguistics." ( ) Later that year, when the dikironium cloud creature, a cloud creature that fed on iron-based hemoglobin, attacked Spock, whose hemoglobin was copper-based, the result left its victim unscathed. Doctor Leonard McCoy observed that due to this fact, "I'll bet he left a bad taste in the creature's mouth, too." Spock replied that his comment was "Colloquially expressed, but essentially correct." ( ) Later yet that year, upon the arrival of the to 892-IV, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura noted that she detected that "both amplitude and frequency modulation were being used," adding that "I think I can pick up something visual. It's a news broadcast using a system I think they once called video." Following this stated, she was corrected by Spock, who explained that "Television was the colloquial term." ( ) After the landing party was captured by the Sun worshippers of the planet, and Spock was asked by Flavius about his ears, and Spock stated the obvious, "I call them ears," Flavius further inquired if he was "trying to be funny?" to which Spock further replied, "Never," before noting the amazing parallel of Flavius' use of "colloquial 20th century English." ( ) When Data wished to learn about humor, in 2365, he explained to the Comic that "Nothing makes me laugh," and that "I wish to learn" leading the Comic to refer to Data as "a tough room." Data, who was not familiar with the term, accessed his database and defined it as "A colloquialism meaning a severe, rigid, closed-minded audience," before expressing his desire to "attempt to be an easy room." ( ) Later that year, when Data explained what was know for the cause of the wars on Daled IV, he described "Only that it is the difference between night and day." The surprised William T. Riker then replied, "Data, you used a colloquialism," before Data asked himself "Did I?" before realizing that what he meant was "that Daled IV rotates only once per revolution. Therefore one side is constantly dark, and the other side constantly light." ( ) List of colloquialisms "A-OK" ( ; ) "All of a sudden" ( ; ; ; ; ; ) "Am I right?" ( , ; , ; ) "Attaboy" ( ; ; ) "Attagirl" ( ) "Be a thing" ( ) "Belly of the beast" ( ) "Bloody nose" "Boo-boo" ( ) "Boob" ( ) "Buck up" ( ) "Bucking for" ( ) "But who's counting?" ( ) "Bye-bye" ( ; ) "Close up shop" ( ) "Cutting it close" ( ) "Domesticated" ( ) "Eager beaver" * Dr. Katherine Pulaski referred to an irresponsible scientist as an eager beaver. ( ) "Fat chance" ( ) "Fit as a fiddle" ( ) "Fruity as a nutcake" ( ) "Garbage scow" "Get the hang of" ( ....) "Give it a rest" ( ; ) "Go it alone" ( ; ) "Going off half-cocked" ( ; ; ) "Gotcha" ( ....) "Gramps" "Grease monkey" "Hard time" ( ....) "Hold your fire" ( ...) "How's it going?" ( , et al.) "In God's name" ( , ; ; ) "In the face of" ( ) "Is it just me'" ( ) "''It's no use" ( ...) "Know how to pick 'em" ( ) "Lady killer" "Lay a hand on" ( ; ) "Paramilitary" ( ) "Raring to go" ( ) "Sho'nuf" ( ) "Spitting image" ( ) "Take a powder" ( ) "Tyke" ( ) "Wee (small) hours" ( ; ) "What's the big idea" ( ) "What's the use" ( , , ; ) "Who cares" ( ; ; , et al) "Whopping"/"Whopper" ( ; ) "With any luck" ( ; , et al.) "Y'all" ( ; ; ) "Yay" ( ; ) "Yeah, right" ( ; ; ; ) "You boys" ( ; , ; , ; ; ) "You girls" ( ; ) "You guys" ( , , , , ; , ; , ; , ; ) "You know what I mean" ( , ; ; ; ; , , , ; ) "You're the boss" ( ) "You're the elder brother" ( ) "You're the empath" ( ) "You're the doctor" ( ; "You're the science officer" ( ) "You're the terrorist" ( ) "You've got to be joking" ( ) "You've got to be kidding" ( ; ; ; ) External link * Category:Linguistics